souofandomcom-20200213-history
Prevent Attack
Aliquam feugiat viverra est in accumsan. Aenean in diam quis nulla laoreet commodo eget at dui. Donec rutrum arcu nec mollis faucibus. Curabitur nunc nisl, malesuada ut eleifend in, suscipit nec diam. Aenean vitae accumsan mi, eu condimentum est. In ligula dui, tincidunt vitae turpis nec, consequat ultrices erat. Donec a consectetur magna. Morbi mattis pellentesque ante, at pharetra leo ultricies eu. Aenean eu ornare leo. Vivamus quis efficitur nibh, nec pharetra ipsum. Nullam sollicitudin accumsan facilisis. Curabitur a aliquet metus. Ut elementum posuere vehicula. In non tellus turpis. Quisque dapibus ullamcorper nibh non interdum. Vestibulum lacinia vel purus vel mattis. Curabitur id tellus ac justo vulputate laoreet. Praesent sit amet tortor mi. Ut feugiat risus vitae pellentesque lacinia. Praesent nibh eros, facilisis vitae nisl at, sagittis porttitor metus. Items and Charms to Protect Yourself From Attack In facilisis nunc in neque hendrerit gravida. Nullam neque libero, volutpat in felis non, maximus lacinia massa. Phasellus id sem venenatis, dignissim ex ut, iaculis velit. Cras suscipit, mauris id dictum pulvinar, nisi nibh cursus felis, tincidunt sagittis urna tellus non lorem. In metus enim, imperdiet in mauris lobortis, pellentesque dictum augue. Quisque luctus est nisi, et ornare mi commodo at. Praesent in ultricies magna. Aliquam tincidunt eros eu viverra pulvinar. Quisque urna nulla, commodo fermentum tincidunt ut, fringilla ullamcorper libero. Nam sollicitudin elit libero, vitae euismod ligula varius at. Suspendisse potenti. Quisque quis fringilla magna. Fusce faucibus lacinia neque, eu eleifend ipsum fringilla sit amet. Pellentesque vitae tempor lorem. Vestibulum dictum nibh augue, tempus mollis ipsum convallis eget. Vestibulum libero quam, semper sit amet semper ut, lobortis id lacus. Aliquam erat volutpat. Curabitur tempor justo id diam scelerisque, vitae ullamcorper tellus varius. Duis a egestas erat. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Aliquam magna ex, sagittis nec laoreet eget, vulputate posuere est. Cras arcu tortor, aliquet vel justo scelerisque, maximus sagittis tortor. 3 Times Only * Region: vaguely "Romanian" * Main Entry: A vampire can only knock on a door or call out a name twice then they must leave or abandon the attack. So always wait for a third knock or call. Achacachi * Region: Venezuela, Colombia, Ecuador, Peru, Bolivia, Argentina and Chile. * Main Entry: Lik'ichiri The people of the Andes mountain range brew a potion with garlic and some 15-20 other herbs that is used to treat those who have suffered a vampire's attack. Be it an imported Blood-Drinking vampire or one of the local Fat-Vampires. During times of Undead Panic it may be brewed preemptively and drunk to ward off attack. Baby Bread * Region: Bolivia, Perú, Colombia, Argentina and Ecuador * Main Entry: Food for the Dead Thought to be continuation of Pre-Conquest South American traditions, Baby Bread is similar to the Use of Soul Cakes but far more specialized. It is baked for All Souls Day, typically on November 1st or 2nd. made with cinnamon, golden raisins, candied fruit and anise they are carefully shaped into the shapes of swaddled infants and more often than not feature an actual toy dolls head. Sometimes the head in simply painted on. They are left as gifts to the dead at graves and tombs of children both to remember and honor them and as a sort of bribe to prevent attack or hauntings. Blue (color) * Region: Appalachian and Southern Folklore, USA * Main Entry: It's not all shades of blue, but just one particular shade; Haint Blue. Visually it is a soft blue-green. Originally, haint blue was thought by the Gullah to ward haints, or ghosts, away from the home. The word haint is an alternative spelling of haunt, which was historically used in African-American vernacular to refer to a ghost or, in the Hoodoo belief, a vampire-like creature seeking to chase victims to their death by exhaustion. The tactic was intended either to mimic the appearance of the sky, tricking the ghost into passing through, or to mimic the appearance of water, which ghosts traditionally could not cross. The Gullah would paint not only the porch, but also doors, window frames, and shutters. As Gullah culture mingled with White Southern culture, the custom became more widely practiced. The use of haint blue has lost some of its superstitious significance, but modern proponents also cite the color as a spider and wasp-deterrent. There is no single shade of Haint Blue, though it's generally around the hex colors #BED5E3, #B9E2E6, #C7DCE1, #CEE8E7, #C0D0CF, or #BECEC4 Blue - Greek * Region: Greece * Main Entry: Greece Blue is that bright, bold blue you've seen in those tourist photos. #0d5eaf as per the official Flag specks. Both the color of Greek Sky, thought to invoke the peace and infinite power of god as well as being a powerful color to ward off all manor of things like malicious ghosts and wandering vampires. An interesting side note is a story that may have been brought by sea trade with Italy - the idea that wandering balls of evil spirits are also the same shade of blue. Brick Dust * Region: Caribbean and the USA * Main Entry: Powdered Brick or Brick Dust spread about a windowsill or across a doorway will close that entrance to evil, be it witches, malicious spirits, demons and even vampires. If you toss a bit of the dust, say a small handful, under a bed or a crib will protect the sleeper from Vampires and Old Hags. Burn a bed Sheet * Region: Europe and the UK * Main Entry: Burn the sheets of a deathbed or used to transport a corpse. Preferably in the room or house as this will "fumigate" the energy and prevent both ghosts and a vampire's entrance into the house. Corpse Door * Region: Europe and the UK * Main Entry: There was an idea that houses should be built with a temporary door. Well sealed and disguised when not in use but able to be opened in the event of a death in the house. The belief was that a vampire can only enter a house though the same door it was carried out of at death. By sealing off the Death Door when not in use the vampire simply had no way to get inside. Fishnets * Region: * Main Entry: Keep a fishnet by the door and a vampire wont enter. Sometimes a body is buried with one to keep a vampire busy long enough to starve to death. The tale is that they are compelled to untie each knot and cannot do anything else until this is done. Iron at the Threshold * Region: Global * Main Entry: A small piece of iron such a bent nail, an old key or some metal shavings would be built into a doorway threshold or buried under or just next to. This is borrowed from Old Celtic beliefs and has since spread due to its ease and cheap cost. Iron was the bane of and fatal to Others - any number of otherworldly creatures including Sidhe, Fae, Ghosts, Witches, Vampires, Goblins, etc. You could also place something iron in the window frames to seal them. Particularly in the USA this has become the ubiquitous Horseshoe. Knife Under the Pillow * Region: * Main Entry: Kind of dangerous if you have a restless night but turning the point or edge toward the door will prevent a vampire from biting you. Some varieties of this are sewing or shearing scissors, always pointed toward the door or window. Knots * Region: * Main Entry: One of the most well known because it's so silly. A tangle or ball of knots can be buried with a vampire, or thrown at an attacking vampire. In cases of OCD the vampire is compelled to untie each and ever knot so the more complicated and knotted the better. Horseshoes * Region: Western * Main Entry: An iron horseshoe hung over the entrance will keep a vampire from entering. One each over the front and back door if it's a house, one above the barn door. If steel or another metal is prefered by the horsemen of the area, then it wont work unless it is an actual horse-worn shoe. Some really picky tales say it must be a shoe that a horse has thrown. Human Poo * Region: Bulgaria * Main Entry: If there are holes at a grave, fill them with human poo. Not only will the vampires not try to leave as who wants to touch that, but there are a couple Bulgarian tales that suggest the local vampires will eat it and not bother leaving. Iron Coffin Nail * Region: the UK and the USA * Main Entry: An iron nail pulled from an actual coffin that was buried with a corpse when carried in a pocket will ward off and protect you from attack. Iron Nail * Region: * Main Entry: Keep an iron nail under your pillow and a vampire will not attack you while you sleep. Lard * Region: * Main Entry: The first pig to be slaughtered for the Feast of St. Ignatius (October 17th) should be rendered down and it's fat collected, blessed and made into lard. A daub of this on the body will prevent vampire attack. Nitric Acid * Region: * Main Entry: A small saucer such as a tea cup plate placed in each room of the house - with the exception of the bedrooms - will keep a vampire from entering the house. Plug Holes * Region: Global * Main Entry: A well maintained grave or crypt means that a vampire can't get in or out. The same with your house or barn. Repair any and all of the holes that you find and that's one less way for the vampire to get in. Prayer Beads * Region: Global * Main Entry: Representative of a connection with a higher power, in some cases they have a small holy symbol attached but this is not required. Not only are they usually blessed they have a wealth of Knots to untie and beads to sort out and count. Red Ribbon * Region: * Main Entry: The idea of wearing a red ribbon or bracelet to ward off vampires first showed up as being attributed to "Old Jewish Lore" but as near as I can find from talking to several Rabbis it's not Jewish at all but something left over from Pagan Greek traditions Salt * Region: * Main Entry: Salt spread about a windowsill or across a doorway will close that entrance to evil, be it witches, malicious spirits, demons and even vampires. If you toss a bit of salt, say a small handful, under a bed or a crib will protect the sleeper from Vampires and Old Hags. Shirt - Inside Out * Region: * Main Entry: Turning your shirt inside out or wearing it backwards on a religious holiday or feast day will protect you from being approached by a vampire. Shoes and the Bed * Region: * Main Entry: Sometime you tuck the toes of your shoes under the foot of your bed, heels out, sometimes you are directed to keep one shoe at each side of the bed. The combinations are endless and change town from town. The main idea is to simply confuse the shit out of a vampire by doing something that is out the normal for the area. If your area has a vampire prone to OCD this can be especially effective. Sickle - Under Pillow * Region: * Main Entry: To be honest I'm not entirely sure how this works. I assume that it's a small hand sickle and would strongly caution you to instead keep it under the bed. One restless night and you could seriously hurt yourself. Silver Holy Symbol * Region: * Main Entry: Holy symbols are a favorite of Hollywood vampires but the actual folklore is rather specific. Generally it must be made of silver or be a small picture of a religious person and it must be held with absolute, unwavering faith. Just making a cross with your fingers won't cut it. Soul Cake * Region: Christian * Main Entry: Food for the Dead A soul cake is a small round cake which is traditionally made for All Hallows' Eve, All Saints' Day and All Souls' Day to commemorate the dead in the Christian tradition. The cakes, often simply referred to as souls, are given out to soulers (mainly consisting of children and the poor) who go from door to door during the days of Allhallowtide singing and saying prayers "for the souls of the givers and their friends". The practice in England dates to the medieval period, and was continued there until the 1930s, by both Protestant and Catholic Christians. The practice of giving and eating soul cakes continues in some countries today, such as Portugal (where it is known as Pão-por-Deus), and in other countries, it is seen as the origin of the practice of trick-or-treating. In Lancashire and in the North-east of England they are also known as Harcakes. In the United States, some churches, during Allhallowtide, have invited people to come receive sweets from them and have offered "pray for the souls of their friends, relatives or even pets" as they do so. Among Catholics and Lutherans, some parishioners have their soul cakes blessed by a priest before being distributed on the Eve of All Saints (Hallowe'en); in exchange, the children promise to pray for the souls of the deceased relatives of the giver during the month of November, which is a month dedicated especially to praying for the Holy Souls. Any leftover soul cakes are shared among the distributing family or given to the poor. The tradition of giving soul cakes was celebrated in Britain or Ireland during the Middle Ages, although similar practices for the souls of the dead were found as far south as Italy. The cakes were usually filled with allspice, nutmeg, cinnamon, ginger or other sweet spices, raisins or currants, and before baking were topped with the mark of a cross to signify that these were alms. They were traditionally set out with glasses of wine on All Hallows' Eve as an offering for the dead and on All Saints' Day and All Souls' Day children would go "souling", or ritually begging for cakes door to door. In 1891, Rev. M. P. Holme of Tattenhall, Cheshire, collected the song traditionally sung during souling, from a little girl at the local school. Two years later, the text and tune were published by folklorist Lucy Broadwood, who commented that souling was still practised at that time in Cheshire and Shropshire. Further recordings of the traditional soul-cake song were collected in various parts of England until the 1950s. Versions collected later may have been influenced by folk revival recordings of the song by such groups as The Watersons. T'Anta Wawa * Region: * Main Entry: Food for the Dead Thought to be continuation of Pre-Conquest South American traditions, T'Anta Wawa is similar to the Use of Soul Cakes but far more specialized. It is baked for All Souls Day, typically on November 1st or 2nd. made with cinnamon, golden raisins, candied fruit and anise they are carefully shaped into the shapes of swaddled infants and more often than not feature an actual toy dolls head. Sometimes the head in simply painted on. They are left as gifts to the dead at graves and tombs of children both to remember and honor them and as a sort of bribe to prevent attack or hauntings. Tar * Region: * Main Entry: Spread some across a door and a vampire cannot the house. Weight * Region: * Main Entry: Preferably tied to the corpse or directly on top of the grave. The tradition is most recognisable in the use of headstones as opposed to wooden crosses. The idea being that new born vampires are very weak and unable to move the stone from their head and thus forced to starve in their grave. Witch Bottle * Region: Europe, UK, USA, Canada * Main Entry: Witch Bottles were small bottles filled with any number of things though nails was certainly a part of any enchantment. They could be made for any number of uses and each one has a specific set of things. They could ward off vampires and illness and witches and could even be created powerful enough to destroy a vampire the moment a vampire enters the house. They were usually buried by the front step or in a hidden recess in the chimney. Category:List Category:Master List Category:Preventative